A Rocky Path
by LilBozu
Summary: One shot, Kakashi and OC Lemon-ish


"Get out of my way Sasuke." You huffed angrily, moving faster ahead of the two you didn't want to be here, but Kakashi asked you personally to tag along, and you did owe him one favor after he saved you from a near miss of a kunai taking your head.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way." His blunt attitude expressed his mood, meaning he could give a two shits about what I was saying.

"Kakashi, why couldn't you have brought someone nicer." I narrowed in my eyes landing on that uchiha boy, he rolled his eyes back at me.

"He is my apprentice and the one getting the training done, so he should be the only one here, other than us two." Kakashi said, continuing to walk a straight path forward, his gaze was on his usual green icha icha book.

"Ya so shut up." Sasuke intervened, walking slower once he got to a rocky path, oo how you hated him and his attitude, just the sight of him made you want to punch a wall.

"Alright, well start here." Kakashi said, his ring finger and thumb closing the book with a thump.

"Hn."

"So today's training is going to be on a new Justu."

"Then why does SHE have to be here." He obviously meant me, pointed me out with his chin.

"She's here for safety measures, just incase you screw up."

"Hn." Sasuke grimaced, we never really had interest for each other, he was always that one kid you never liked.

"Now can I continue my lesson?" He asked, obviously annoyed with the interruptions. "This Justu is called the chidori. It's a A-rank which makes it a difficult Justu for you to use, however, I have faith that you'll know how to use it."

Sasuke's usual gaze meant he was either paying little attention or full.

"Now what I'll need you to do is to control your chakra into one area."

-several hours later-

You were hiding behind a rock (not wanting to get hit by that lighting that meant possible death)probably the only rock they haven't destroyed from that Justu, everything was reduced to rubble, Sasuke being exhausted and battered from the Justu taking its long due toll on the aggressive training.

"Alright we should take a break." Kakashi said composing his posture, slinging out his book in his hands now.

"Hn." Sasuke said, already walking toward the forest for alone time. Hearing that you leaned against the rock, glad that the ordeal had taken a break, closing your eyes in relief.

"Sleeping on the job?" A voice startled you, making me jump out of my skin, looking up, embarrassed to see Kakashi, his eyes on his book still.

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Right." He decided to take a seat next to you. You looked to the right to see his face still masked, his usual bored expression suited his face.

"Why do you read those books so much?" You asked, annoyed with how much attention he had on that book than anyone he's ever met.

"It's an interesting novel." He dully replied, flipped the next page.

"Bull, it has porn and you seem to be a addict for that."

"It's not all about porn." He exhaled out, looking at the next page.

"If it's not all porn, read me a paragraph." His visible eye widen as a response.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea." He said, looking at me now, holding his book protectively.

"Come on Kakashi, I won't laugh." I smiled innocently at him, seeing the visible part of his face flush in embarrassment.

"No, I just think it's better if I don't." He said hesitantly, his book was far from his attention now.

"Well if you won't read me your book, I'll ask you the next best thing, show me what's under that mask of yours." I smiled, adding to his already nervous state.

He thought for a moment, considering it.

"I'll only let you see what's under my mask if you let me do something." He smiled through the cloth that covered his face.

"Anything!" I screamed out, giggling, 'YES I'M GOING TO SEE HIS FACE. WAIT TILL EVERYONE HEARS THIS.'

"Alright close your eyes." He chuckling at my response, obeying I waited patiently.

'OH IM GOING TO TELL SAKURA FIRST. IM GOING TO SEE HER SENSEI'S FACE BEFORE HER!' i squealed to myself in delight.

I felt my lips hit a warm surface, opening my eyes in curiousity, i saw Kakashi, still with his mask on, giving me a heartfelt kiss. My eyes wide in bewilderment, Shocked at first, but settled, it seemed quite ridiculous though, with his mask still on. He leaned away, smiling at his own accomplishment, turning back to his book. I looked ahead of me in wonder, taking me a minuet for my mind to get back to reality, once I did, I looked to see him reading again.

"Hey!" You shouted angrily, seeing him look up bored as ever.

"What?" He asked irrated with interrupting him, as if nothing happened, triggering an anger within me, I tackle him to the ground, his eye wide in surprise by my bold move.

"You didn't keep your end of the deal!" I said reaching for his mask, him snatching my hand in mid air, a reaction move, before letting it go carefully. My hand glided up to his face, gently rolling his mask down, reveling his handsome features, You wonder why he never shows them out in public, he was beautiful. You Straddling his hips so he wouldn't get out of my reach, kakashi began laughing.

"You look like you saw a ghost." I jumped back, his face looked so foreign talking without his mask on. He took this opportunity to take control and was on top of me this time. I looked toward his lips, hesitantly I cupped my hands against his face and this time I went to kiss him, his lips were so soft and the lush feeling of them against mine sent waves of ecstasy through my body. Feeling the kiss get heated, he slide his warm tongue inside, feeling his hands gliding up toward my shirt, about to unclasp my bra, His body rubbed against mine, running his fingers up and down my sides, he rubbed his hands up and down your breast, You bend your back in pleasure, a moan escaping, he pressed his lips against yours to suppress, a slight whimper escaping every now, he pulls your panties down, you shyly squirmed around of his touch.

Straddling my hips with his legs his fingers danced down toward my abdomen, teasingly stopping at your entrance. Nervously You gripped the back of Kakashi's neck.

He started playing with you, making you moan in pleasure, his face bidding the slightest smirk, then added a digit inside, causing you to whimper. He moved in and out, quickening his pace with each and every gasp, encourage him in some way. You felt warm tingling sensation escape you, sending waves of warmth throughout your body and making you gasp air, looking up to see Kakashi licking his fingers in achievement, still gripping onto him you saw him take off his pants, he was in his underwear, clearly showing his manhood was quite hard making you blush immensely. He pulled back suddenly pulling his pants and mask and continued his reading as noting happened, puzzled you began dressing, You crawled towards him, before hearing a familiar voice.

"Kakashi?" That annoying uchiha boy asked out in the field, making Kakashi jump out from our hiding spot.

"Lets resume?" He spoke, adding another reason why I hated that boy.

First installment of our (friend and mine) joint account, hope you guys liked it! Leave a review (good or bad) to help me on a next one shot or even a story! -M


End file.
